The Whistling Contest
by Boolia
Summary: It's time for the Jollywood Fair and everyone is excited for the fair and the for the Whistling Contest. The 7D are sure that Dopey is going to win for the tenth year in a row, but is shocked and hurt when someone new wins it instead. Will this defeat get to Dopey and is the newcomer a fake?
1. Part 1

The Whistling Contest

Part 1

Grim smelled dinner cooking when he took Peaches back downstairs after giving the warthog his bath. Peaches had to take his bath inside because his outdoor tub was broken. Hildy had just bought a tub from the store.

_"MMMM_, smells delicious!" Grim said about dinner.

"Thanks." Hildy thanked her husband after she kissed him. "You know, I just bought a new tub for him." Grim then saw the new wooden tub in the corner.

"Oh, I'll use that next time. I'll take Peaches outside now, then I'll join you in the kitchen."

"Sounds good!" Grim pulled on Peaches's leash.

"_Come on, Peaches_." Peaches didn't budge. "_Peaches?_" Grim looked and saw that the warthog's eyes were getting drowsy. The warthog bumped into the wall, making Hildy's broom fall. "_Whoa_ Peaches; you can't go to sleep now. We're almost outside, you can sleep there."

But Peaches was so tired, that he laid on the broom on the floor. The broom broke under his weight. Grim went over to him.

"_Come on, Peaches_." He said. "Let's get you to the pen." Peaches opened his eyes and stood on all fours. Hildy noticed the broken broom and screamed. Grim was leading Peaches to the door when he heard his wife scream. He looked at her.

"What it is, my sugar pie?" Hildy showed him the broom. She was steaming mad. "Oh, your broom broke. Wonder how that happened." Hildy pointed a mean finger at the warthog.

"Your filthy beast sat on it!" Grim looked at Peaches.

_"Peaches_?"

"Yes!"

"Well, I'm sure he didn't mean to."

"Whether he did or not, it's still broke and I'm mad."

"Oh, okay, let me take Peaches back into his pen, lull him to sleep, and then after dinner, we can go broom shopping."

"Hurry up then! The sooner you get that done, the sooner we can eat and shop for my broom. I _need_ my broom, Grim. A witch can't survive without her broom." Grim broke out laughing.

"That's _silly_! You don't need a broom to…" Hildy shot a look at him and he got the message. He laughed nervously.

"Okay, I'm going to put Peaches back in his pen now." And with that, Grim led his pet outside while Hildy set the table.

"So, did we get any mail?" Hildy asked when they finished dinner. Grim did a face palm. He looked at her and laughed nervously.

"Sorry Hildy dear, I forgot. But don't worry; I'll go do that now." He stood up. "Then we'll go shopping for a new broom for you. We'll take Peaches." HIldy groaned.

_"Must_ we?" She wanted to know. "He's so slow. It'll take _forever _until we get there. Didn't you lull him to sleep?"

"Well, yes, but I'll wake him up again."

"Oh, you don't want to do that. I can fly with you on your broom."

"No, I can wake him. He won't mind." Hildy sighed.

_"Fine_; we'll take him."

_"That's_ my Hildy!" He then left.

He went to the mailbox and opened it up. It was mostly bills, but the first thing caught his eye. It was a flyer for the 78th annual Jollywood Whistling Contest.

_"Ooh_!" He said to himself. "It's the Jollywood's Whistling Contest again, how nice." He shut the mailbox, woke up Peaches, and went inside.

_"Hildy_!" He said to his wife, waving the mail in the air. "Here's the mail." He took the flyer for the whistling contest, and showed it to her. "And look! It's time for the whistling contest again; isn't that exciting?"

"You can throw that away." She just said. "It's not that interesting. Besides, we don't whistle that well."

"Well actually Hildy I…" But Hildy didn't let him finish for what she saw made her squeal with joy. It was the grand prize this year: A broom. Grim looked confused.

_"Um, Hildy_? Why did you squeal like that? It's just a contest." She grabbed the flyer and showed it to her husband.

_"Look_, Grim! The grand prize is a broom! We were just discussing this and lo and behold, we can now get it!"

"Yeah, but weren't we going to shop for one at the store?"

"Yeah, but things changed. We'll win it instead."

"But what about Peaches? I just woke him up."

"Put him back to sleep. We won't be needing him anymore." Grim sighed.

"Okay, but he won't like being woken up for nothing." He then thought of something else. "Hildy, you know the 7D donates whatever…"

"_Now,_ Grim!"

"_Okay, okay_." He went outside to put Peaches back to sleep as Hildy thought about a way of how they could cheat.

Grumpy plugged his ears. He and the other dwarfs were working in the mine. Dopey was whistling again and Grumpy had just about enough.

"Can you knock off with all of whistling, Dopey? You've been whistling all week. I know you're practicing for the contest, but do you have to whistle _all_ the time? It's not for a few more weeks you know."

"Practice makes perfect, Grumpy!" Happy told him. Dopey nodded while whistling,

"Yeah, but we all know that he's going to win." Bashful put in.

_ "Yeah_." Sneezy added. "Dopey's the…the…" He let out a sneeze before continuing. "best whistler in all of Jollywood. _Everybody_ knows."

"He'll win just like last year and the time before that and the time before that," Sleepy said and yawned. "and the time before that and the time before that and all those other times." He yawned again. "He'll win for sure." Dopey nodded again with a whistle.

"Don't forget men," Doc reminded all of his fellow dwarves. "we don't know that for sure. Winning isn't everything."

_"Yeah_!" Happy chimed in. "It's all about having fun!"

_"True_," Sneezy said. "But it's more fun when you win."

"Well, whatever happens," Happy began. "We'll be proud of Dopey and be there for him."

"_Yeah_!" All of the dwarves agreed. Dopey just whistled.

_"Okay_," Doc said. "If we talk the whole time we won't get anything done. _High-ho_, gentlemen." All of the dwarves held their pickaxes above them.

_"High-ho_!" They chanted and continued mining. Grumpy groaned when Dopey whistled, but didn't say anything. He just worked.

It was the day of the Jollywood Fair. The contest wasn't until five, but the dwarves arrived at nine so that they could enjoy the fair. They did go to registraration first though. Sitting at the registration table was Queen Delightful and Lord Starchbottom. Squire Peckington was perched in the queen's crown, and Sir Yipsalot was on Queen Delightful's lap. When he saw the 7D approaching, he yipped excitedly, tail wagging.

"_Hello_, 7D." The queen greeted them.

"_Hello, hello_!" The parrot squawked. Queen Delightful continued.

"Are you here to enter the whistling contest?"

_"You know it_!" Sneezy said and then sneezed.

"And are you going to keep the grand prize, or donate it?"

"Donate it of course." Doc replied. The 7D didn't really need the prizes, so whatever prize Dopey had won for them in the past, they donated them all to charity.

"Let me guess," Starchbottom said. "Dopey is going to win again?" Dopey nodded with a whistle.

_"Now, now_, let's not jump to conclusions." Doc stated. "Dopey's not here to win. If he wins, he wins. If he doesn't win, he's doesn't. He's just here to have fun just like he does every year, right Dopey?" Dopey nodded (and whistled).

"So are you here to enjoy the fair, too?" Queen Delightful asked. Doc nodded as Dopey signed up for the contest.

"Oh, yes." He said. "We plan to do as much as possible before the contest starts and stay until the fair ends and after the fireworks."

"Dopey likes the contest and we all like the fair." Happy said. "It's just so fun; that's why we come every year."

"Glad to hear it!" Delightful said. "That's why we come every year too, isn't it Lord Starchbottom?"

"That's usually the case." He responded.

"Quite true," Delightful agreed. Sir Yipsalot agreed with a yip. The 7D then left. Queen Delightful waved after them.

"Enjoy the fair!"

"_Enjoy the fair, enjoy the fair_!" Peckington called. Sir. Yipsalot yipped after them.

"Oh don't worry, we will!" Happy called back.

The Glooms approached the table next. They were in disguise so that nobody could recognize them. Grim wore a trench coat and had a fake black mustache and Hildy had made her look like a little girl with purple pigtails.

"Can I help you?" Queen Delightful wanted to know.

"I'm here to enter my dear daughter, Samantha, in the whistling contest. "

"Well you're in the right place."

"That's why they came here." Starchbottom reminded the queen.

"Oh, I'm sure it is." She moved the paper closer to Hildy so she could sign it. She signed 'Samantha Glee' and put the quill back into the ink.

"Enjoy the fair." The queen called as they left. Sir. Yipsalot yipped.

_"Enjoy the fair, enjoy the fair_!" Squire Peckington added.

The 7D kept busy at the fair eating and having fun. When it came near the contest, they went to where the contest was being held. The Glooms and the other contestants were there too. So were the judges and Queen Delightful and Lord Starchbottom.

"_Gosh_," Bashful observed, looking at the audience. "There are sure a lot of people here. It seems like there are more people coming to watch the contest every year."

_"Sure there is_!" Happy said. "This contest is popular. People tell their friends about it and they tell their friends about it. Everybody came for a grand show." Doc looked at Dopey.

"Are you ready for this, Dopey?" Dopey nodded, whistling. Grumpy grumbled to himself.

"Be proud of Dopey, Grumpy." Happy told Grumpy. "This only comes once a year."

"Just wait, after the contest, Dopey will start practicing for the next year."

"Well, practice makes…"

_"I know, I know_, practice makes perfect."

Queen Delightful then came onstage, talking into the mike.

"Welcome to the…now let's see, what number is this?"

_"Psst! Queen Delightful_!" Lord Starchbottom whispered to her. The queen was puzzled.

"Who's whispering to me?" She asked. "It sounds like Lord Starchbottom."

"It is my lady." The queen looked at him.

"Oh."

"It's the 78th."

"Oh, yes. Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the 78th annual whistling contest!" Everyone cheered and applauded. Dopey whistled as well. "We have a lot of whistlers here today, but as always, only one will win. Who will it be? Let the whistling contest begin!" Everyone cheered and Dopey (you know.)

"Now entering for the…" He looked at Starchbottom. "What year is this?"

"It's his tenth year, my queen." He told her. Delightful nodded.

_ "Right_." She talked into her mike again. "Entering for his tenth year in a row, our champion, Dopey from the 7D!" Everyone applauded as Dopey went on the stage, going towards the mike.

_"Good luck_!" Doc called.

"Dopey doesn't need luck." Sneezy said. "He'll get his tenth win."

"Everybody needs luck Sneezy. Even if they're crazy good."

Dopey cleared his throat and did his best whistle into the mike. Everyone cheered as the dwarf exited the stage.

_"Once again_," Queen Delightful spoke into the mike. "Dopey had wowed us with his astounding whistle. Now, let's see what the judges think." Everyone looked at the judges and all at once, the judges held up their whiteboards saying '9.9'. "And it looks like 9.9!" Cheers again. "Who can top that? We have one more contestant, new contestant: _Samantha Glee!"_ Cheers came from all around.

"Good luck out there, Hildy." Grim told the disguised eight-year old.

"I don't need luck, Grim. You know what to do."

"Yeah I know, but you know we don't have to do this. I…" But looking at his wife told Grim that she wasn't interested. She went on stage. He sighed and went to the gramophone and as soon as Hildy opened her mouth, pressed the 'play' button, and an amazing whistling played on the gramophone.

Everyone gave the disguised Hildy a standing ovation when she was finished. Even Dopey and the rest of the 7D cheered. The witch pretended to be shocked. She curtseyed to the audience.

"Why _thank you, thank you_!" She thanked them. "You're too kind."

_"Gosh_, that little girl's good." Bashful said.

_"Yeah_." Sleepy agreed with a yawn. "But we all know who's going to win." The judges all gave Hildy a 10. Queen Delightful took the envelope from the judges and went onstage. She talked into the mike. "And our winner is…" Bashful looked at Dopey.

_ "Here it comes, Dopey_." He told him. Dopey whistled. Queen Delightful pulled out the letter in the envelope and spoke into the mike again.

_"Samantha Glee_!" Everyone cheered again. All of the 7Ds' mouth gaped, all but Happy and Doc.

"_Yes!"_ Grim cheered to himself backstage, pumping his fist in the air. Squire Peckington flew out of the queen's crown and flew above the winner.

_"Winner, winner_!" The parrot chirped. "_Squawk!"_

_"What_?" Sneezy questioned. "I thought for sure that Dopey was going to win."

"_Yeah_!" Bashful added. "What happened?"

"That Samantha girl was better." Grumpy explained. "That is what

happened." Happy nudged Dopey.

"You can't win them all, right Dopey? Better luck next time."

Poor Dopey lowered his head in shame. He walked away.

_"Dopey_?" Bashful asked. "Are you okay, _Dopey?_" But the poor dwarf wasn't okay; he just walked away sadly.


	2. Part 2

Part 2

Dopey tried to have fun at the fair with the rest of the dwarves, but he just couldn't. All he could think about was his recent loss.

He was at the ring toss. Instead of tossing the ring at the bottles, he just looked at it.

_ "Dopey_," Grumpy told him. "What are you _doing_? You're supposed to throw the ring and let it land around the neck of a bottle." Dopey didn't budge. "Dopey?" Dopey threw the ring down onto the ground, and walked away. "Dopey!"

"I think we should go home now, men." Doc said. The dwarves nodded and they all walked home after Dopey.

A week passed and Dopey hadn't whistled once. This made the dwarves worry.

"I can't believe I'm saying this." Grumpy said one morning at breakfast. "but I miss Dopey's constant whistling."

_"Poor Dopey_." Bashful said. "That loss to that little girl really upset him."

"And he is always late for breakfast these days." Doc put in. Just then, Dopey came down the stairs. All of the Dwarves looked at him.

_"Mornin' Dopey_!" Happy greeted. "How are you today?" Dopey didn't respond. He just ran to the door.

_"Dopey!_" Doc said. "Where are you going? You need to eat." But Dopey opened the door, and ran outside, shutting the door shut behind him. "_Dopey!"_ Happy got up, finished with his meal.

"I got this." He told his fellow workers and friends. After putting his stuff away and washing and drying his hands, he grabbed his banjo.

"You're not going to sing to him, are you?" Grumpy asked. Happy looked at him.

"I might." He answered, and went outside. Grumpy sighed.

"Well, at least we won't be there to hear it."

"_Good luck_!" Sneezy said.

"_Good luck_!" Sleepy echoed with a yawn. The other dwarves shouted their 'good luck's to him and resumed eating.

Happy found Dopey by the stream, sitting on a rock. A bird flew down by him and a fawn came by. They both were worried after Dopey didn't pet and interact with them like he oftentimes did.

_"Dopey_? Can I talk to you?" Happy asked him. Dopey didn't respond so Happy went by him. The bird flew away and the fawn went back into the woods after a deer called, possibly its mother. "Dopey, I don't like seeing you like this. You got to cheer up. Come on, don't let this defeat get you down." After Dopey didn't budge, Happy grabbed his banjo. "I knew I'd need this. You just listen to this Dopey; this'll cheer you up in no time." He strummed the instrument and began his song.

_"Don't give up, Dopey_." He sang.

"_Don't you turn into Mr. Mopey_

_It doesn't matter if you lose or win_

_You should feel proud of yourself_

_Because you're always a winner to us!_

_Now let me see your grin!_

_When you try your best_

_Even if it's a hard test_

_When it's all done_

_It only matters if you had fun! _

_Oh, it only matters if you had…FUNNNNNNNNNNN!_

_Yeah_!" Happy put his banjo away when done_. _

"Well Dopey?" He asked. "How do you feel now? That song cheered you up?" Dopey just stood up and walked away. Happy was confused. "Huh? Dopey?" He scratched his chin.

_"Hmmm_, that usually works. It made me feel better!" He strummed his banjo and played it on the way back into the cottage.

"Did it work?" Bashful asked as Happy came back inside. Happy shook his head.

"_Nope!_"

"Huh, I wonder why. It usually does."

"It doesn't." Grumpy said. "Not to me at least."

"He'll just need a little more time." Doc said. "He'll get over this sooner or later."

"Are you sure about that?" Grumpy asked him. "It's been a week, and he's not over it."

"Well, no, but I'm sure he's going to forget about this loss any day now." Grumpy sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You believe what you want to, but I don't think so."

Another week passed, and Dopey was still in the dumps.

"You still think that Dopey is going to get over it?" Grumpy asked Doc as the dwarves worked in the mine. Doc put down his axe and went to the still melancholy Dopey.

"Come on, Dopey." Doc said to him. "It was just a contest; you can't let it get to you." He then had an idea. He looked at the other dwarves.

"I have an idea, men. Take a break, and let's go to a restaurant." The dwarves agreed, except Sleepy who yawned.

"Can't we just go to sleep?" Sleepy asked.

"You can sleep after we return home." Grumpy said. Sleepy yawned again, but followed after them. Dopey followed too, but slowly.

After they had put their working supplies away, they headed to the restaurant.

As they sat at a table, Lord Starchbottom came out on the nearby stage. He talked into the mike.

_"Ladies and gentlemen_," He began. "_Queen Delightful_!" Everyone cheered as he left the stage and the queen came on. Beside her were the Glooms in their disguises and Sir Yipsalot. Squire Peckington was with the queen in her crown.

_"Hey_, it's that girl from the whistling contest!" Happy said. "I wonder what they're doing here." The queen cleared her throat.

_"Ladies and gentlemen_," she began. "The winner of the whistling contest, Samantha Glee has decided to give you an encore performance right here in this restaurant!" There were cheers and claps all around as Hilda, as Samantha Glee, came on stage.

_"Uh_, I have to use the bathroom." Bashful said and got out of his seat. "I'll be right back." The dwarf then went off towards the bathroom.

As he went, he saw the gramophone though the open door from backstage. The dwarf looked at it, curious.

"What's a gramophone doing here?" He wondered out loud. He then saw Grim cranked the arm on it. Bashful gasped.

_"Grimwald Gloom_! What's he doing here?" He then heard the whistling coming from the machine. "Hey, that sounds like that little girl, Samantha." He thought this might be suspicious, so he went behind the open door, and spied on Grim.

When the whistling was over, he saw the arm stop on the gramophone and the gramophone stopped. Bashful then could hear loud cheers and applause from the audience and Sir Yipsalot yipped. He then saw Samantha appear, going toward Grim.

_That's funny_. Bashful thought. _I wonder why Samantha is going towards Grim_.

"Nice job, my cupcake." He heard Grim say.

"Thank you." He heard the little girl reply. Then what happened next really made Bashful gasp. The disguised Hildy transformed herself back into her witchy self.

"_Hildy Gloom_!" Bashful said to himself. Hildy patted the gramophone.

"It's thanks to this gramophone that I won." Hildy said.

"Well, actually it's the record inside it that you should be thanking." Grim told her. Hildy shrugged.

"Well, I won either way."

"True, but for the record, it's the record." Queen Delightful then called for Samantha.

"Well, I have to go." She transformed into the eight-year old. "My public awaits." She then exited the room.

I have to tell the others. Bashful told himself. And with that, he ran to his friends.

_"Guys, guys_!" Bashful shouted to his friends. The dwarves, except Sleepy who had fallen asleep, head on table, looked at him. Happy smiled.

_"Hey, Bashful_!" He greeted. "You missed it; _man,_ is Samantha Glee good!"

"That's not Samantha." Bashful told them.

"_Oh yeah_?" Grumpy challenged. "If it isn't Samantha, then who is it?"

"It's Hildy Gloom." The 7D gasped.

"How do you know about this, Bashful?" Doc questioned.

"On my way to the bathroom, I saw Grim and a gramophone through a door that lead backstage. He turned it on and whistling came out. When he turned it off, the audience clapped and cheered. The Glooms cheated!"

"Well then, come _on!_" Grumpy urged. "Go tell them; the Glooms mustn't get away with this! If it weren't for them, Dopey would've won!"

_"Me?_ Why should I tell them?"

"Because you're the one who saw it. Now, get on stage and tell them the news."

"Okay, but I have to go to the bathroom first." This shocked Grumpy.

_"What_? I thought you went."

"No, I didn't; when I saw the gramophone, I came right here."

"Okay, whatever, just go do your business, and then tell them!" Bashful let out a salute.

_"Roger_. Grumpy!" He then went off.

When he came back, he didn't go on stage right away, instead he went to the table where his friends were.

_"Bashful_!" Grumpy cried. "What are you doing here? The stage's over there!" Bashful blushed.

"Can one of your guys tell them for me?" He asked. Grumpy folded his arms across his chest.

"Sorry Bashful, but you saw it, therefore you should do it. You need to learn how to do these things for yourself." Bashful was disappointed.

"O-okay. I guess I can do it by myself."

"You can do it, Bashful!" Happy urged him on.

"Bashful, do you want me to go on with you?" Doc questioned. Bashful looked hopeful.

"Oh, _would_ you?" He asked. Doc smiled.

_"Sure_, but you still have to tell them." Bashful smiled.

_"Thank you_!" Grumpy sighed as Doc got down from his seat. Then, together, the two dwarves went towards the stage.

_"Ladies and gentlemen_," Doc said into the mike. Everyone quieted down and looked at them.

"_Ooh_, Bashful and Doc are on stage." Queen Delightful said. "I wonder what they're doing up there." The queen and Lord Starchbottom sat at a table and looked at the two dwarves. Sir Yipsalot jumped up in the queen's lap, and laid down.

"Bashful has an announcement to make." All eyes were now on Bashful.

"Oh, Bashful has an announcement." Delightful said. "Let's hear what he has to say." Doc urged his shy friend on.

"_Come on Bashful_, no need to be shy. You got this." Bashful looked at the audience.

"_Uh, uh, hi."_ He lamely said.

"Oh, he just wanted to say hi." Delightful said. "That's nice." Bashful looked at Grumpy who glared at him. He turned around to look at Doc, who urged him on. Bashful sighed, looked at the audience, and cleared his throat.

"The Glooms cheated!" He told the audience in the mike. They all, except the 7D, gasped. "Hildy and Grim have a gramophone and they played a piece of someone whistling, making you all think it was Hildy Gloom."

_"Uh_, I have a question." Lord Starchbottom said. "How did the Glooms cheat? They weren't even in the contest."

_"Yeah_, how _did_ they?" Delightful wanted to know. "They can't cheat if they're not here, can they?"

"But, they _were_ there! They were disguised as Samantha Glee and her dad."

"Who was disguised as whom?" But the queen's question wasn't answered for that it was when the Glooms as the Glees, came onstage. Grim snatched the mike from Bashful.

"I don't know what this dwarf is talking about." Grim said into the mike.

_"Yeah_!" Hildy added, nudging Grim so he could give her the microphone. "Besides, how can that witch pose as me? Isn't she like 100 years old?"

"You're 100, Hildy?" Grim asked her in a whisper. "I thought you were…"

_"Shh_!" Hildy hissed at Grim. "I'm just staying in character."

_"Oh!"_ Grim was confused again. "Eight –year- old girls think you're 100 years old?" Hildy sighed.

"I'm telling the truth." Bashful continued to the audience. "The Glooms disguised themselves as the Glees, and Hildy cheated by pretending to whistle, but it was really a whistle recording on a gramophone." Everyone burst out in laughs. "Come on; I'm not making this up! Somebody must believe me!"

_"BOOOOO_!" Someone shouted, throwing a tomato at him. Bashful dodged it. "_GET OFF THE STAGE_!" More boos came from the audience and more tomatoes were thrown at him. They were so fast, that he couldn't dodge them all. He slipped on one and fell; tomato stains now all over his face. He sighed.

_"Poor, Bashful."_ Sneezy said in his seat. "He doesn't deserve to have tomatoes thrown at him."

"_Yeah_," Grumpy agreed. "And what a waste of tomatoes too." Dopey hated seeing this, his friend was trying to help him, but nobody was believing him.

"I feel bad for Bashful." The queen said from her seat. "Tomatoes are meant to be eaten, not thrown."

"Serves him right." Starchbottom said, getting ready to throw a tomato. "He's making a fool of himself up there." He threw his tomato.

"And where did we get all of these tomatoes? I don't remember having all of these tomatoes."

"Trust me, Queen Delightful. We do." He picked up another tomato and threw it up at Bashful.

"You stink, you stink!" Squire Peckington squawked.

"Squire Peckington!" The queen scolded the parrot. "No crackers for you." She looked at Starchbottom."I have always wondered. Are tomatoes fruit or vegetables?"

"I think technically they're fruit but they're categorized as vegetables."

"Oh."

_"Psst, Bashful_!" Doc whispered to him. "Do you have evidence to back this up?"

_"Evidence_?" Bashful smiled and jumped to his feet. _"Yeah_; I _do _have evidence." He looked at the audience. "Come on everybody; I can prove it!" He gestured everyone to follow him. He left the stage. Everybody got up and followed the dwarf, except Sleepy who remained asleep.

"This better be good." The same person that threw the first tomato said.

_"Ooh_!" Queen Delightful squealed. "I wonder what Bashful's going to show us." She got up and left. "Come on Starchbottom; come on Sir Yipsalot."

_"Comin' your Majesty!"_ Starchbottom called after her. Sir Yipsalot yipped and both of them went after her.

_"Oh, no_!" Grim said. "This is _terrible_! They're going to see the gramophone and know we cheated!"

"No, they won't!" Hildy told him. Grim looked at his wife, confused.

"What do you mean, Hilda?"

"We're witches!"

"Actually, I'm a warlock."

_"Quiet_! We can simply poof the gramophone home!" Grim beamed at this idea.

"_Oh yeah_, we _can_ do that! You're _brilliant _my lovely Hildy." Hildy smiled.

"Why, thank you." She pointed her wand towards backstage, chanted something, and they heard a 'poof!' She grabbed her hubby's hand. "Now come on let's see how they like Bashful now." She pulled him backstage.

Bashful looked around for the gramophone, but couldn't find it. Everyone caught up to him.

"Where is it?" The man from earlier asked. Bashful looked at them all and shrugged.

"I don't know." He replied. "But it was here earlier, I swear!"

_"Yeah, right_!" He looked at his wife beside him. "_Come on, honey_, let's not waste another minute with this lunatic!" Everyone groaned and went away.

_"But, but…_" Bashful said. "It was here." He then sighed. "Oh, why doesn't anyone believe me?"

"Don't worry, Bashful." Happy spoke. "_We_ believe you." Bashful looked at him, hopeful.

_"Really?"_

_ "Sure_!"

_"Thanks_, that makes me feel so much better!"

Everybody was going home, including the 7D (Grumpy had woken up Sleepy.). Bashful heard something and looked up. He gasped as he saw the Glooms fly above on their brooms. He looked at his friends.

_"GUYS' GUYS_! LOOK; IN THE SKY!" But, nobody heard him. "_Guys_?" He then turned determined. He knew what to do. As his friends were going home, Bashful separated from them, and ran after the Glooms.


	3. Part 3

Part 3

"Bashful, what are you doing?" Bashful asked himself, tired after running after the Glooms. He stopped to catch his breath. "You can't catch the Glooms by foot." He then saw a doe run pass. Bashful perked up. "But on the back of that deer you can!" He approached the animal that had stopped to eat a path of grass. He cleared his throat and the deer looked up at him.

"Excuse me." He said to the animal. He pointed to the sky at where the Glooms were going. "A flying broom just went that way. Can you take me to wherever it's going, please?" The deer walked to the dwarf and gestured him to hop on. Bashful got on. "Thanks, now, that way!" The deer then galloped to the direction where the Glooms went. Bashful held on tight.

"Okay, thanks." Bashful said to the deer when they got to their destination. He got off the animal's back. "This is the place." He looked at the deer. "Now stay here; I might need your help later." The dwarf went closer to the Gloom's cottage.

He gasped when he saw Peaches lying in his pen.

"C-Calm down, Bashful." The dwarf told himself, walking slowly. "Peaches is just sleeping. No need to be frightened. He ran to look into the window. He looked and looked and then he saw it. The gramophone was in the corner of the room. Bashful smiled to himself. "I knew it!"

He then heard a loud snort from behind him.

"Uh-oh!" He said to himself. He turned himself slowly and found Peaches looking madly at him. Bashful laughed nervously and gave the animal a weak smile. He waved to him. "Hi, Peaches."

Peaches began to squeal frantically. Bashful tried to calm him down.

_"No,_ Peaches; calm down! _Shhhhh_!"

_ "GRIM_!" Bashful heard Hildy shout to him. "Can you calm down that warthog of yours? It's driving me crazy!"

"Sure, Hildy." Grim replied. "_HEY, PEACHES; CALM DOWN!"_ But, Peaches didn't calm down. He just kept squealing. _"Huh_, I wonder what got into him?"

"Well, I have an idea. Why don't you go out and look?"

"Sure, Hildy. Whatever you say."

When Bashful heard that, he tried to hide, but, Peaches wouldn't let him. "Peaches! Well, well, well, who do we have here?" Bashful tried to duck under a nearby bush, but Grim pulled him back. "Ooh, we have a spy, do we?" Bashful tried to escape, but Grim had a good grip on his arm. He patted the warthog's head. "Good, Peaches." The warthog smiled in content. Grim pulled Bashful inside.

"_HELP!_!" Bashful shouted. "_HELP_!" The deer looked up, saw the dwarf in trouble, spat out the grass she was chewing on, and ran to get help.

"_Oh, Hildy_!" Grim called to her as they were now inside. His wife came to him and saw Bashful. "Look what I found outside."

_"Well, well, well_." She began. "If it isn't Bashful of the 7D. What are you doing here?"

"He was spying on us." Hildy looked shocked.

_"Spying_?"

"I know you and your husband cheated." He told them.

"_Cheated?_ Whatever do you mean?"

"Yeah!" Her husband added. "Hildy wouldn't do such a horrible thing to me!"

"You know what I mean." Bashful continued. "You're Samantha Glee and her dad. You used the gramophone playing those recordings of whistles. You won't get away with this. I'm going to tell."

"Oh dear. He's right; we did cheat and you're going to tell and we'll have to give away our broom." She then looked evil again. "Well, we can't have that, can we? _GRIM; GRAB THE ROPE!" _Bashful shivered.

"W-what are you going to do with me?" He asked. She gave Bashful an evil grin again.

"You'll see!_ GRIM, HURRY UP_!"

"I-I don't think I want to." Bashful said. Grim appeared and handed Hildy the rope.

"Here you go, my Hildy pie." He said. Hildy smiled.

_"Thanks, hubby_." She looked at Bashful again who gulped. The dwarf tried to escape, but Hildy ordered Grim to grab him. They tied him to a chair and Grim carried him to a closet and sat him down in the middle. Bashful struggled to get free. Hildy looked down into his face. Bashful looked at her, glaring.

"You'll stay down here until we figure out what to do with you."

"And that might take time." Grim added. "Or it may not. Ether way, you hang tight. We won't forget you."

"GRIM!"

"Sorry." And with that, Grim and his wife left the closet, Grim closing the door behind them.

Bashful struggled and struggled. He gave up and sighed.

"Oh, Bashful." He said to himself. "You tried to be the hero, and look where that lead to. What are you going to do now?"

The dwarves were about to go to bed, when Grumpy realized something.

"Hey, where's Bashful?" He wanted to know.

"I knew something was missing!" Happy admitted. "Or in this case, someone." Doc looked around the room.

"Hmmm," He thought out load. "The last time I saw him was when we were leaving the restaurant."

"Then, maybe we should go back. Maybe he's there." Doc nodded and lifted off his blankets. He got out of bed.

"I think you're right, but before we do, let's all search here." The 7D (or rather 6D) agreed. They all got out of their beds, except Sleepy who yawned.

"Why don't we look in the morning and rest? I'm tired."

"Oh, no." Grumpy replied. "You're coming with us. Six heads are better then five."

"I thought it was two heads are better then one." Sneezy said.

"Well, there aren't two of us, is there? Nope, there's six. Now come on Sleepy, you can sleep after we find Bashful. He may be in danger."

"Let Sleepy sleep, Grumpy." Doc told him. "There're five of us. That's enough to look for Bashful." Grumpy sighed.

"Fine." He and the other dwarves looked for Bashful, calling out his name. Sleepy went into a deep sleep.

Suddenly, Doc heard something. He gestured for the others to be quiet.

_"Hang on_, you hear that?" The other dwarves listened when Grumpy spoke up.

"Doc, I don't hear anything."

_"Shhh_, you will." There was silence, and then they all heard it. A faint knock at the door.

"Yeah, I hear it."

"I hear it too." Happy added. They heard it again.

"There's someone at the door." They all went downstairs. Doc was about to open the door when it fell to the floor. The deer had rammed into it and now stood inside on top of it. Grumpy sighed.

_"Oh, great_!" He said. "Now, we need a new door." Happy waved at the doe.

_"Hi!"_ He greeted. "Welcome to our humble abode!" The deer then went off, came back, and off again. The animal did this a few times.

_"Uh_, what is the deer doing?" Sneezy asked. "Why is it going back and forth like that?"

"I think it wants us to follow it." Happy put in. Doc went to the deer.

"Is that true?" Doc questioned the animal. "Do you want us to follow you?" The deer lowered its head and pushed Doc's butt. Doc held his hands in defense. "Whoa; whoa, okay." He looked at the others. "Guys; this deer wants us to follow it."

"And you expect us to all follow it?" Grumpy wanted to know. "We don't know this animal. It could be dangerous."

"Maybe the deer knows where Bashful is." Sneezy said. Doc looked at the deer again.

"Do you know where our dear friend Bashful is?" The deer didn't answer. Instead, he pushed Doc's butt again. Once again, Doc held his hands in defense. "Whoa, okay." He looked at his friends. "Come on men; let's follow the deer." The dwarves followed the deer, except Grumpy who went to the bottom of the stairs.

_"SLEEPY_!" He called up. "WE'RE GOING TO FOLLOW THIS STRANGE ANIMAL WHO MAY OR MAY NOT LEAD US TO BASHFUL! YOU JUST STAY HERE AND PROTECT THE COTTAGE!" He went after the others.

Downstairs, lying awake in his bed, Sleepy nodded with a yawn.

_"Okay_!" He agreed. "You do that." He yawned again. "I'll protect the cottage. Don't worry." He went to sleep again.

"Do we have to run on our feet?" Grumpy questioned out loud when they were running for a while. "How far is this thing is going to take us." Happy shrugged.

"Don't know!" He answered. "We'll know when we get there. Besides, this is a good workout for us, don't you think?" Grumpy sighed.

"I wish. I just wish we'd get there soon. I'm exhausted!" The deer then stopped and called into the forest. "Now, what is that crazy animal doing?" More deer then bolted from the forest. They all lifted the dwarves onto their backs and all ran after the first doe.

"Aw, how nice!" Happy observed. He looked at Grumpy. "The deer must have heard your complaining. Now you can rest your legs!"

_ "Yeah_," Grumpy agreed. "_thank gosh_!"

The dwarves gasped when the animals lead them to the Gloom's cottage.

_"The Glooms_!" They all said together. The animals let the dwarves get off of them. Doc looked at the deer.

"Is this where Bashful is?" He asked the animal.

"If it is," Sneezy spoke. "How are we going to get in?" Doc thought about this and snapped as an idea came to his mind.

"I have an idea." All of the dwarves huddled up and Doc told them his plan.

Doc knocked on the Glooms' front door and quickly put a scarecrow in front of it (they had asked if they could use it). He then dashed into the bushes with the others, waiting for someone to open the door, Grim answered it. He looked at the scarecrow.

"Can I help you?" He asked, unaware that he was talking to a scarecrow. It didn't answer. "_Hello?_" It didn't answer again. "_Sir, _can you talk? _Hello!_"

"Grim, what's going on?" Hilda said, going to him.

"I'm talking to this man, but he's not answering." The dwarves silently snuck in and began looking for Bashful. Hildy looked at the scarecrow.

"_Uh_, Grim, that's a scarecrow."

"_It is_?" Grim looked at the scarecrow and saw that it was indeed a scarecrow. "Oh, so it is." He did a face palm. "_Duh_; if only I had a brain." Hildy nodded in agreement.

"If only." He closed the door. "Hmmm, I wonder why a scarecrow would be here. We don't have one or crows."

"Somebody must be pranking us." She groaned. "Kids today."

"Yeah." He then was confused. "Why do you think kids would do this?"

Dopey saw the gramophone in the corner of the room he entered. He went to it, and cranked the arm. He put his arms to his face when he heard whistling coming out of it. Now why would the Glooms have a record on someone whistling? He jumped back when he realized it. The Glooms did cheat!

The Glooms heard the whistling and wondered where it was coming from.

"Where is that whistling coming from?" Grim wondered out loud. Hildy gasped in realization.

"_The gramophone_!" Grim looked at her with confusion.

"_What_? How is the gramophone playing? Someone must be playing it in order for it to…" Hildy grabbed him and dragged him towards it.

"_Come on_, Grim!"

"Oh, okay."

Happy went to where Dopey was. He beamed.

"Good job, Dopey!" He congratulated him, forgetting to be quiet. ""It's not Bashful, but man, that is some darn good whistling! Man, it almost sounds like…"

"I _knew_ it!" They heard Hildy. The two dwarves looked at the couple.

"You knew that Happy and Dopey of the 7D would be here, Hildy?"

"Well, _hi, Glooms_!" Happy greeted. "How do you do?" Hildy pointed at them.

"_Grim, get them_! If Happy and Dopey are here, the others might be here too."

"Where is that whistling coming from?" They heard Grumpy ask. They turned to him. Grumpy gasped. "The Glooms!" Happy waved at him.

"It's coming from this gramophone. Doesn't it sound like that little girl?" Both of the villains ran after him. He ran, screaming.

Doc saw Grumpy coming his way.

"Have you found Bashful, Grumpy?" He saw the Glooms and ran as well, screaming.

Pretty soon, the Glooms were chasing all of them.

Bashful heard the screams. He made the chair jump to the door.

"_GUYS_!" He called. _"GUYS_; I'M IN HERE!" The door opened and Bashful saw the Glooms and his friends.

"_Oh, hey Bashful_." Happy said to him with a smile. "We were looking for you." Grim and Hildy grabbed them all and threw them in the closet.

"_Here_," She said. "you can catch up in here." She was about to close the door when Doc spoke up.

"Before you close the door on us, did you cheat? Did you pretend to be Samantha and her Dad and used the gramophone to win?"

"Oh, there's no use hiding it anymore." Hildy said. "Yes, yes we did cheat." The dwarves gasped, except Bashful. "But, we're villains! That's what we do. We cheat. Live with it."

"_Yeah_!" Grim added. "_Live _with it!"

When they closed the closet door, they heard a loud crash.

"_Grim_!" Hildy ordered him. "Be a dear and find out what that crash was, won't you?" Grim nodded.

"I'm on it, sweet pea." He said and went where they heard the noise. Hildy went off too.

"_Hildy_." Grim said to her moments later. "There are all kinds of animals in our house."

"_What_?" Hildy questioned and went to the front door and saw indeed, that the deer, along with other woodland animals have come in. The deer was standing on the Glooms' front door. She tried to shoo them away. _"Shoo, shoo_, be gone you filthy beasts." The animals all looked mad at them.

"_Uh_, Hildy." Grim told her. "I think the animals are mad at us." Hildy just looked at him.

"You _think_?"

The animals then all lunged at the Glooms. They screamed.

"_Guys_," Bashful said to his fellow dwarves, feeling guilty. "I'm sorry I went after the Glooms. If I haven't done that, you all wouldn't be here. Now you are all captured as well, and it's all my fault." He sat down, ashamed. The other dwarves went to comfort their sad friend.

"Don't feel bad, Bashful." Doc said. "You did the right thing. You felt that something wasn't right and you were right. It wasn't your fault. Plus, you were in danger. We would always help out a fellow dwarf in need."

"_Yeah_!" Happy added. "We may be captured, but at least we're captured together." Bashful smiled.

"Thanks for cheering me up, guys." Happy and the other dwarves smiled too.

"_Sure; anytime_!" He then looked at Dopey.

"I tried, Dopey. Unfortunately, it wasn't good enough." Dopey went and hugged him. The dwarves awed at the sight.

"Why are you hugging me, Dopey?" He asked.

"I think he's thanking you that you would do this for him." Doc explained. "You're a good friend, Bashful." Bashful blushed and patted his friend.

"_Anytime_, Dopey." When Dopey released him, he looked all around, confused. "Where's Sleepy?"

"Oh, he stayed behind." Grumpy replied. "I tried to get him to come, but, well, you know Sleepy."

"Yeah, that sounds like Sleepy all right."

The closet door then fell down and the deer stood on top of it. The dwarves saw this and noticed the Glooms being attacked by various woodland creatures.

"Well," Grumpy observed. "Looks like we have our tickets out of here."

"How did the animals get in here?"

"They must have seen that we were in danger." Said Doc. "They're rescuing us." They saw some birds pecking the Glooms' heads as they ran from them.

"Stop pecking us, you stupid birds!" Hildy said.

"_Yeah_!" Grim put in. "What did we ever do to you?"

"How do we prove to the queen and the Jollywood citizens that the Glooms used the gramophone to cheat?" Bashful wanted to know. A deer butted into Grim, who bumped into Hildy, and the two spell casters were now knocked out cold.

The witch and warlock both woke up. Queen Delightful and Lord Starchbottom were staring them in their faces.

_"Yoohoo!_" Queen Delightful called. _"Wake up_!" Both Grim and Hildy sat up, and looked all around them. They were in the town center. The queen, Stachbottom, and Jollywood citizens were there, all looking at them. The 7D were there too, including Sleepy. They saw that the gramophone was also there in a bright-red wagon. The queen went over to the old instrument and tapped on it. She looked at the Glooms.

"Did you two cheat in the whistling contest using this gramophone, disguised as Samantha Glee and her father?" Grim and Hildy stood to their feet.

"Yeah," Hildy said. "What about it?"

"Well, did you?"

"No use hiding it anymore, Hildy." Grim told her. Hildy sighed.

"Fine, we did." She said. Everyone, except the 7D, gasped. "But, so what? We're villains, that's what we do."

"_Yeah!_ So _there_!"

"I'm not giving up the broom. It's mine; it's all mine! Grim, let's get us out of here." Grim nodded and the Glooms ran off.

"What about the gramophone?"

"Leave it. We can poof it to the cottage when we get there."

The citizens were about to tackle down the Glooms, when the queen spoke.

"Let them go." They all looked at the Queen like she was nuts. She looked at Dopey. "I have something to give to Dopey." Dopey looked at the queen, wondering what she was going to give him.

Grim whistled as the two flew through the air.

_"GRIM!"_ Hildy scolded him. Grim stopped listening and looked at his wife. "You didn't tell me you could whistle."

"You didn't ask." Grim told her. "Ether way, we'd still have your broom."

"Yeah, we would." Grim continued to whistle as they flew home.

_"Dopey_," Queen Delightful said to him when they were all at the queen's castle. The gramophone was also there. "If the Glooms didn't cheat, you would've won the whistling contest at the Jollywood Fair."

"You bet he would." Grumpy put in. Dopey lowered his head in shame. The queen then grabbed a gold medal and a broomstick. "Therefore, this medal is rightfully yours." Dopey couldn't believe it. He bowed to the queen and let her put the medal around his neck.

"_Congrats, _Dopey on your…" She began.

"Tenth win in a row." Lord Starchbottom reminded her.

"Right. Congrats on your tenth victory in a row for the 78th annual whistling contest!" Everyone cheered and applauded for Dopey who looked at his medal. Squire Peckington flew circles above his head.

"_Congrats, congrats_!" The parrot squawked.

"And this is for you too." She was about to give Dopey the broomstick when Lord Starchbottom spoke up.

"Do you want us to give this broom to charity for you?"

"No; it's all right." Doc told him. "We can give it to charity ourselves. It's no problem."

"Get it, Dopey." Happy said. "You deserve it." Dopey grabbed it and held it above his head. The queen took Dopey's hand.

"Three cheers for Dopey!" The queen began. _"Hip-hip_…"

"_HOORAY_!" Everyone finished.

"_Hip-hip_…"

"_HOORAY_!"

"_Hip-hip_…"

"_HOORAY_!" Everyone once again, cheered and applauded. Dopey whistled.

"_Hey_!" Bashful said, smiling. "He whistled for the first time in over two weeks!"

"_Yeah,"_ Happy agreed. "Isn't it great?" Grumpy sighed with contempt.

"Music to my ears." He added. "You just keep on whistling there, Dopey. Don't you dare stop." Dopey just whistled.


End file.
